megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
High Max
|at = |weak = Magma Blade (X) Shouenzan (Zero) |appearances = Mega Man X6 |voiceactorjap = Norio Wakamoto |sprite = }} in Japan, is a Reploid made by Gate with a piece of Zero's DNA. Gate uses him as a false leader in his "investigation" of the Zero Nightmare in order to goad Reploids into working with him. High Max is shown to be very arrogant and considers himself superior to both X and Zero in terms of specs. When they defeat him, he expresses surprise that they were able to do so. When first encountered, he is practically invincible and X must simply outlast him. When encountered again, whether in the secret areas (after Zero is regained) or in Gate's Lab, the player must get creative to defeat him. X should stun him with charged X-Buster shots and, while he's stunned, use the Magma Blade (or even better, the Nova Strike). The Shadow Armor's charged attack is also effective against him, and High Max also takes considerable damage from said armor's Giga Attack. Zero should reverse this — use Shouenzan, and then regular Z-Saber strikes. With patience, persistence, and perhaps both Sub Tanks full, High Max should not be much of a problem. By defeating High Max in the secret area, Gate will appear in a cutscene to challenge the Maverick Hunters directly, and the first Secret Laboratory stage will become accessible, even without having to defeat the remaining Mavericks, if any. Strategy Hi-Max will appear alternately in the top two parts of the screen. He will change his position each time he is damaged or he finishes an attack. During the final confrontation, Hi-Max will immediately surround himself with the two shield. His attacks include: * Hi-Max will fire off several quick energy balls at X/Zero. Dashing from one spot to another can evade this attack easily. * After an attack or after he is damaged, Hi-Max will drop down and hover from one end of the screen to the other and disappear off the top. Squatting down can avoid this easily. * Hi-Max will charge a small energy ball, then surround himself in two rings. He is invulnerable during this period. Alternately, during the final confrontation, he will instead surround himself with two rectangular shields, one at the front and one at the back. These can be destroyed with a powerful attack in a single hit such as Zero's Rekkouha or Ensuizan. High Max also takes considerable damage from Zero's Sentsuizan or Rakukoujin, as well as X's charged Guard Shell once the shields are down. The player should also note then when Hi-Max goes from screen to the other (and that the player has not destroyed the two rectangular shields) the player will still take damage even when squatting down. * Hi-Max will charge a large energy ball and slam it against the wall. Alternately, he will stay in one spot and fire off the large energy ball from his chest that follows the same pattern as his hovering. * During the final confrontation, when the player manages to destroy Hi-Max's shields five times in a row, Hi-Max will hover to the center of the screen and fire off lots of large energy balls repeatedly until he is damaged or when the player dies. Dialogues :* See Main Article: High Max/Dialogues Intro Stage After X defeats the Giant Mechaniloid D-1000 (A purple phantom Zero appears, finishes off the Mechaniloid and then vanishes.) Alia: Z... Zero!? ??: I knew Zero was doing this. X: Who are you!? ??: High Max... I am called... I'm investigating the Zero Nightmare. X: What! Did you say the Zero Nightmare? High Max: What are you trying to do? What is your connection to the Zero Nightmare? X: What about Zero? You are behind this! High Max: You are dangerous... I'll dispose of you. After Battle High Max: Maverick Hunter... Not amazing. We will destroy the Zero Nightmare. You are not wanted here. Keep out. X: I could not inflict any damage on him... High Max. The Zero... Night...mare... Hmm, did I dream about Zero? What is happening? ---- After Defeating High Max in a Secret Area When Playing as X High Max: No! I can't believe this. I'm superior to him in every respect, the speed, the power and the body... An old robot like you can't beat me... This can't be true!! Isoc: Ummmm. High Max is down... Kugh! We'd better withdraw for now! X: Wait! You can't escape! Isoc: You ancient piece of junk, it's not over! I'll destroy you myself! For the time being, farewell! Signas: X! Cool down! We don't want to lose you. You may be damaged in the battle. Return to the Hunter Base, now! X: Darn! So close... But I must be cautious... Roger that! I'll be back. When Playing as Zero :*See Dialogues: Isoc ---- Final Confrontation Against High Max When Playing as X High Max: Data-wise, I've surpassed you... There's no chance for me to lose! X: Are you still babbling about things like that? I just have to win! When Playing as Zero High Max: Just die! Die, original one! Zero: What is he saying? Anyway, it's time to finish! Gallery HighMaxDefeatMMX6.png|High Max after his defeat. HighMaxbust.jpg|Bust shot of High Max. HighMaxMugshot.jpg|High Max's mugshot Trivia * Hi-Max only known battle quote has been all along a single Japanese word. However, he says it rather unclearly and softly, leading fans to speculate various suggestions. The most popular (which is also a running joke on the Internet) is the word "Tesco" (which possibly refers to the supermarket of the same name.) Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Mega Man X bosses Category:Mega Man X6 bosses